hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hot Wheels Wiki:Community Portal
Current Events is a central place where the community can discuss topics that concern the whole of the wiki. Think of it as a talk page for the entire database. Please feel free to participate in these threads, and help make decisions about the wiki! Two things to remember: 1) New threads go at the top of the page. 2) Use : to indent your reply, and sign your message with ~~~~. Another New User, a few questions Hi folks, I'm a moderate collector, and one of my hobbies has been categorizing my hobby. I've got photos of just about every Hot Wheels car I've purchased, although I focus on a few select models. You can see the kind of thing I've done on my own sites: my Gallery, and my wiki. I am a Canadian collector, so the specifics of what I end up with will be different from what is available in the US -- for example, in Canada there were no Web Trading series cars, although the same models appeared in the same numerical place in the sequence. Another example, in '01 or '02 there was a special edition, un-numbered Fandango that was available with the Collector's Guide for that year in Canada that I believe was not available in the US. Are we considering the US lists as "authoritative" for this site? What about cars external to the series (eg: this Classics Series 3 car) or generally odd, suspicious, or unverifiable cars? --Xdroop 01:12, 30 August 2008 (UTC) *Welcome, Xdroop! We look forward to your additions to the wiki! I would say that any HW released for purchase at retail could be and should be captured here. So, if you know of castings or variations that existed outside of the US, please add them. As far as prototypes and things like that go, I could see there being an article on the concept of prototypes and there can be some featured there as a gallery to get the concept across, but I wouldn't put them in the line-up of versions on a casting's page, if you understand my meaning. --HWC Mongrel 20:33, 30 August 2008 (UTC) New Helper Hey everyone - I'm Shawn, a Wikia Helper. I've been taking a look at everything around here while making a few edits and additions, and am pretty impressed! I want to help out around here, is there any specific area I can be of help working on? If anyone has any questions, feel free to drop a note on my talk page. Shawn (talk) 19:05, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Casting template Hi folks: I played around a little bit with the casting template this morning, to get rid of the big white space that was at the top of a lot of pages. Scott is working on another version of the template that I think will be great. I'm hoping we'll have that up soon. Meanwhile, this one works... -- Danny (talk) 15:59, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Manufacturers, marques and owners... I've added some Category pages for Manufacturers, and I've come across a dilemma.I've put Bentley as a sub-group of VW, for example, and Rolls Royce as a sub-group of BMW as this is the current situation. However, this was not the case when the two existing Rolls-Royce castings (or indeed the cars they are based on) were made. Equally, BMC, the parent company of Austin, Morris and Rover no longer exists, along with those marques. Should BMC be removed and Austin and Morris be listed at the top level? How important are corporate structure and international commerce when discussing little toy cars? :) Butterfingersbeck 09:37, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :When I started creating the framework for the manufacturers, I tried to stay as true to today's industry as possible. That's why you'll find Willys and AMC where they are, rather than companies in their own right, as they once were. As for BMC, I don't even know that it needs to be added since Hot Wheels never made a "BMC" car; HW only made cars under other marks that are now owned by other companies. To me, it's about the current industry and the licensed marks and legal lines on the packages. --HWC Mongrel 14:22, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Archive *Community Portal archives